Reuben von Hohenfeld
|Klasse = |Vorname = Reuben|Nachname = zu Hohenfeld|Geburt = Vorgebirge des Hügellandes|Alter = 28|Zugehörigkeit = Auftragsmörderliga|Gilde = Bund des Lichts|Größe = ca. 175 cm|Gewicht = ca. 75 kg|Haarfarbe = Schwarz|Augenfarbe = Grün|Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut}} ''"Der Marder" ''Diese Seite ist noch 'ne halbe Baustelle. o7 Ach und.. denkt dran. Hier gibt's Metainfos. Das leicht wettergegerbte Gesicht des Mannes vor euch lässt erahnen, dass er über lange Zeiträume hinweg oft an der frischen Luft war. Gleichzeitig wird die Haut am rechten Auge, sowie auch die Augenbraue von einem dünnlichen, langen Strich, welches sich mittig, senkrecht über das Auge zieht, dekoriert. Sollte man mal seinen Rücken unbekleidet entdecken, wird man eine riesige, quer über seinen Körper gezogene, Narbe entdecken. Sein Markenzeichen sind seine Haare. Der Pony ist verwüstet, dicke Strähnen gleiten an seinen Schläfen hinab. Sein Haupthaar ist zu einem Fuchschwanz in Zopfform gebunden und mit einem seltsamen Mittel versetzt, damit die Haare auch ungefähr so sitzen, wie er will. Das sieht nicht immer unbedingt großartig aus und zeigt, wie sehr er sein Chaos liebt. Die Körperförm des Herren wirkt schlaksig auf euch, auf keinen Fall wirkt der Mann wie ein breitgebauter Kämpfer. Die Muskelkonturen, wenn sie denn zu sehen sind, sind zwar zu erkennen und weisen darauf hin, dass er immerhin aktiv is ist, aber keinesfalls würde er ein Duell im Armdrücken gewinnen. In Rüstung gehüllt wirkt er dann eher wie von normaler Statur. 'Gerüchte und Dinge aus der Gasse' * "Soll seine eigene Söldnertruppe g'habt haben." * "Der hat ma' jemanden vorm Lamm exekutiert, hat mein Bekannter gesacht, der kennt 'ne Wache!" * "Habe mal was von einer Bande von Vermummten gehört, alle in Weiß. Solln' für korrupte Adelige gearbeitet ham'. * "Soll was mit Drogen zu tun gehabt haben." * "Der nennt sich auch 'Der Marder' .. Schwachsinn." * "Der hat sich für Efraim mal 'ne ganze Schrotlandung im Schwein gefangen, un' is dann auch noch von ob'n runtergestürzt." * "Denkt nur an sich, der Penner." * "Ich schwör' dir.. der ist nicht ganz sauber. Der bringt dich um, wenn du in sein Fadenkreuz gerätst." * "Er hat meinen Ehegatten gefunden, und das nur nach zwei Tagen. Er wollte nichtmal mein Silber haben!" * "Der hat mal für die Kirche gearbeitet." * "Reuben? Ein Idiot." * "Der arbeitet für die Blauen!" * "Er arbeitet seit einer Weile aktiv als Detektiv in Sturmwind, mit eigener Detektei und so 'nem Mist." :Freunde & Bekannte: *Efraim - Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und Dinge von damals zum besseren Wenden. *Reginbald Randwer zu Richthof - Irgendwie mochte ich diesen alten Perversling. Wo ist der eigentlich hin? *Madeleine "Dane" Evelyn Ledoux - Ich verspreche dir, die kann Voodoo! *Dorothea aka. "Little" - “Übel und gefährlich.“ *Samuel Geroldrich Mumm - Die Richthofens. Irgendwie waren sie ja wie eine Ersatzfamilie. *Nohir Schattenklinge - Vorbild, Lehrer, Mentor. Eines Tages komme ich dich besuchen. *"Alyce" - Kleine.. das zwischen uns hätte beinahe funktioniert. *Dronorion Hammerfall - Wenn ich jemals exekutiert werden sollte, dann bitte von ihm. *Edwig Pierce - Immerhin will er Priester werden. Netter Kerl. *Astaria Arcados - Eigentlich nicht ganz unfähig die Dame. *Arundell Brewer - Naseweis. Ich hab sie ja irgendwo ziemlich gern. *Amara Abenddämmerung - Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir nochmal eine Pistole an die Stirn hälst.. *Miss "Messer" - Verrückte, durchtriebende Mörderin. Aber ich arbeite gern mit dir. Öfters. Manchmal. Selten. *Meledith McMiller - Setz' mich bitte nie wieder unter Drogen. Kategorie:Detektiv Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Informant Kategorie:Untergrund Kategorie:Mensch